


Under the Mistletoe in Greenhouse two

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistletoe, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: Neville and Pansy find themselves trapped beneath mistletoe and only one thing is going to break that spell.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Under the Mistletoe in Greenhouse two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinnySocks (ginnysocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnysocks/gifts).



> Happy holidays, GinnySocks. I hope you like this!! :D

"I thought the greenhouses were supposed to be warm," Pansy groused, adjusting the knitted beret on her head before rubbing her hands together. It had already been an hour and she was certain that she was frozen solid from the knees down. Her feet felt like cubes of ice.

Using his wand Neville carefully directed the clippers to snip the plant above them, trying not to look at her as she wiggled about, stomping her feet. "You chose to come out here with me," he pointed out.

"You know as well as I do that giving Sprout extra help results in additional points. I need this NEWT or they won't let me enroll at St Mungo's. It's why I came back for the supplementary year."

Pansy folded her arms and looked toward the door which was encased in a thick layer of ice and snow. Normally that wouldn't be such an issue. They weren't exactly trapped in the greenhouse by the snowstorm and they could easily just free themselves with magic. Except it wasn't as easy as all that. No, they had to be in Greenhouse two with all of the more exotic plants with their exotic uses and exotic properties and Sprout _had_ to have included an unknown variety of mistletoe which apparently had them both stuck in one spot.

"Never thought of you as much of a medical mind," Neville said thoughtfully as he untangled the roots of the hemiparasitic plant from the tree branch above.

"Well neither did my friends and family, not that it's anyone's business but my own," Pansy sniffed and watched him work, wishing he would move a bit faster.

She supposed that the whole process would have gone a little faster had she not been standing practically in his pocket, but the plant had trapped them in place. It was almost worse than Devil's Snare, but without the actual vines trying to strangle them both. They were just stuck. Magically bound to the floor and, it seemed, each other. Longbottom had said something about reading a passage about this in an old Herbology text in the library, but of course he hadn't brought it with him.

And Sprout was confined to her rooms for a few days with a head cold so unless someone just happened by, no one was coming to their aid.

"Why isn't this _working_?" Neville asked under his breath. He tucked his wand under his arm and pointed to the plant above their heads. "Look. It keeps re-establishing itself and it's going faster than I can remove it."

Pansy started to worry. It was _cold_. They couldn't stay out here forever and not suffer some kind of frostbite or worse. "Can't we just remove the source..." she said and gestured to the larger tree.

"What? Kill a five hundred year old hawthorn? This is one of the trees that supplies Ollivanders," his tone was incredulous.

"I am not freezing to death for a wand tree, Longbottom!"

Neville gave her a look. "You're not going to freeze to death, Pansy."

"I'm already freezing to death!" She rubbed at her icy nose.

Quite suddenly Pansy found herself enveloped by his large jacket. Her eyes went wide when she realised that he hadn't actually taken it off, but merely opened it and wrapped it around her shoulders. This put her in the precarious position of being tucked up against his body, her head just under his chin and while it was a lot warmer than it had been, she pushed at him, hands flat on his chest.

"This'll be warmer than you just standing there," he said peering upwards at the plant. "Just let me think about this for a moment."

"I hate mistletoe," she grumbled, her nose pressed into the fuzzy collar of his jacket.

"Why's that?"

"Well it's poisonous," she said with a frown. "But... it's also this dumb plant with its dumb tradition and I've never had any luck with it." Her cheeks went hot. Why was she telling Longbottom this?? "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"Tradition..." Neville said slowly and Pansy looked up to see his eyes light up. "That's it. That's what I remember reading."

Before Pansy could respond, he dipped his head and fit his mouth against hers. Pansy squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull away. The magic around them started to weaken, relaxing its hold on their legs and bodies. Neville smiled against her mouth and started to draw back. But at once Pansy's arms slipped up over his neck and held him closer, kissing him harder. It was a shocking surprise to her that she would enjoy kissing Longbottom, but his mouth slanted across hers and she thought it best that they kept on with it.

Since the greenhouse was definitely a lot warmer now.


End file.
